Christmas Wishes
by Jia
Summary: Hey! This is the sequel to Midnight Confessions. Ron and Hermione are together 'officially', and Christmas is just around the corner! Rating is for kisses, let me know if I should up it, k? Enjoy!


A.N.- Hello, this is part of the sequel to my story Midnight Confessions. I really hope that you like this as much as the first part, as I am hoping to make this into a long sequel with many installments. Of course, I continue to need your feedback- comments, suggestions, praise, flames, whatever. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.  
  
-Jia  
  
Disclaimer- All recognizable characters, places and events belong to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Many weeks had passed since Ron had told Hermione that he loved her, and the Christmas Holidays were quickly approaching. Most of the student population at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had chosen to stay at school this year, for there was to be another Yule Ball. Professor Dumbledore had liked the idea so much that he had even added few things since last year's ball; for instance the highly anticipated 'Dedication Ceremony' in which the students could dedicate songs to other students. (Every teacher in the castle knew that this was mostly for Albus's benefit, for he had always liked to know who was dating whom.) Girls were once again comparing notes on what they were going to be wearing, and most boys were dreading having to ask a girl to the ball again; for most guys found it highly embarrassing, especially if you were turned down.  
  
This was the exact predicament that Harry was to be found in. He desperately wanted to ask Ginny Weasley, but had refrained from doing so because he knew that Ron would probably go off on him if he did. Ron had been in an extremely good mood ever since Hermione had told him that yes, she would go out with him. Maybe, Harry thought, Ron'd be in a good enough mood to let me take his sister to the ball. He decided to ask Ron if this was okay and went off in search of his best friend, whom he assumed was hiding in some broom closet with Hermione. Harry had found them in random broom closets quite a few times during the last few weeks, and found the situation hilarious. And, each time, Ron had clobbered him for laughing at them.  
  
Ron and Hermione, however, were not in a broom closet. Ron had offered to escort Hermione to the library, and she had taken him up on his offer. The two of them were currently nestled together in one of the cozy armchairs that were conveniently located next to the windows in the library. Hermione was currently sprawled on top of Ron; she really had been reading… until Ron leaned down and kissed her. This, as Ron had discovered, was the only sure-fire way to distract her from whatever she was doing at the time. He loved the way that she smiled at him after they kissed; it was like he was the only man in the world that was good enough for her. Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep some two hours earlier, happy with the world and content with each other. It was in this position that Harry found them.  
  
Harry had been combing the castle for an hour and had searched every broom closet (using the Marauder's Map, of course) and still had not found them. He checked the map one last time, just to be sure, and found the dots labeled Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in the library. He hurried off at once, wondering what had persuaded Ron to voluntarily spend time in the library when he could be playing chess or sleping. The answer that Harry received was not the one that he had been expecting. Although he was quite used to finding Ron and Hermione together most of the time, it still startled him when he caught sight of the two of them in such a passionate way. Harry noticed that the hawk-eyed (and very strict) Madam Pince was briskly walking toward them, and knew that no matter how comical the look on Hermione's face would be when they were discovered by a teacher, Harry felt that it was his duty to protect his friends from her wrath.  
  
When Harry shook Ron slightly to wake him up, Ron muttered incoherently, and Harry was glad that he had not been able to catch the full response. What of it that Harry did manage to understand contained the words "Hermione" and "love" and other words that Harry did not like to think involved his two best friends together. He shook Ron again, and this time Ron woke slightly; but slightly was enough to notice that Harry was there. Ron kissed Hermione lightly on the lips trying to wake her up, but all she did was mutter, "Oh, Ron" and go back to sleep. Ron picked her up and carried her up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, where Harry said the password. He then took her up to the 6th Year Girls dormitory, where he laid her gently in her bed and drew the blankets over her. Ron looked at her fondly, tempted for a moment to join her in her bed, but decided that it would be in his favour not to. He gently kissed her once more before heading out of the room and down the spiral staircase, then up the stairs on the other side of the Common Room to the 6th Year Boys' dorms, changed into his pajamas, and lay down to sleep.  
  
That night Ron's dreams were filled with wonderful visions of himself and Hermione; and Hermione's dreams were filled with thoughts of Ron, her wonderful boyfriend, whom she knew she would love forever. Needless to say, both of them slept extremely well that night. 


End file.
